


Pizza Time

by DireKlaus



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Death Threats, Explicit Language, Face-Licking, Licking, Non-Consensual Hugging, Obsession, Picture taking, Pizza, Slight spoilers, Threats of Violence, its like a date but not really, monster energy, pizza with your enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireKlaus/pseuds/DireKlaus
Summary: Sam delivers a pizza to Peter Englert, but he finds out Peter is actually his least favorite person on the planet. Mr. Englert has a special request for him. How bad can eating pizza with your enemy be?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Pizza Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! I haven't done any creative writing for two years, so I'm rusty. This was just a silly little idea I had.

Sam trudged through the rocky wasteland, meandering between the rugged stones. He was on his way to deliver yet another pizza to the elusive and eloquently spoken Peter Englert. His boots crunched on gravel that littered the pale terrain. Warm wind blew, carrying dust through the air.

Before long, the tranquil stream that sliced through the land came into view. There was a chrome bridge that arced over the gurgling waters which Sam had previously erected to make deliveries here easier. He walked over the bridge, clunking across the surface.

There was the shelter, a metal capsule reposing in the shadow of Middle Knot Crater. The only sign of human life for miles. Did Peter see Middle Knot go up in a raging inferno? Or did he choose to live here after the catastrophic event, Sam wondered.

Walking within the power pylons, an electronic voice rang, announcing his presence and locked the use of his weapons. Sam entered the external platform of the shelter and registered the delivery on the terminal, placing the hot pizza on the delivery elevator. Once again, he received a perfect score. However, no Peter Englert was present to thank him. Must’ve been out and about. Again. Ah well. Hopefully, he and his family or friends or whomever enjoyed it.

He turned to leave, walking back towards the slight decline. He’d head back to Lake Knot and turn in for the night. Today was a long day.

The Cuff link chiming indicated he had a new message. From Peter Englert. Sam stopped in his tracks and opened it.

“Thank you for the lovely pizza pie, oh magnificent Sam Porter Bridges. I am most ashamed I was not present to receive such a delectable dish in person, but alas, I was away on business. I can assure you, that my dear friend and I will savor this divine delicacy. You and pizza are what keep me going in these dark times.”

Looking back towards the shelter, Sam wondered aloud, “I must’ve just missed him coming back. But I would’ve heard the pylons goin’ off...”

He turned around fully and began the extremely short journey back. He normally didn’t like to pry into people’s lives. He was just a porter. Didn’t care to dwell on these things, but he was just a bit curious. Maybe Peter would respond, maybe he wouldn’t. Worth a shot.

Once again, Sam approached the terminal. Darkness enveloped the back of the shelter, hiding the door leading into its depths in a blanket of black. Clearing his throat, Sam spoke, “Hey Peter. Hope you and your friend enjoy the pizza, man. I noticed you just got back. I wasn’t far, so I just wanted to tell you in person. If you ever need anything else, other than pizza, just ask and I’ll deliver.”

Silence greeted his words. Perhaps Peter couldn’t even hear him. These bunkers did have a ton of padding.

“Anyway, I’m leaving.”

Sam turned away from the dark corridor and back towards the light of day. Chime. Another message. Sam looked at his wrist. It read:

“Wait.”

Several clicks of locks being turned could be heard. With a creak, the bunker door torpidly opened. Glinting cobalt eyes shone in the soot shadows. Their bearer emerged. A tall figure washed in shade leaned against the steel walls. He had a cloak that split into two wings on his black, decorated with alternating black and golden stripes. Only one man Sam knew had a cloak like that.

“Higgs?!” Sam leapt back and adopted a defensive position, one hand protectively over Lou. He reached onto his tool rack for his bola gun. He tried pulling the trigger, but it was locked thanks to the bunker’s security measures.

“Relax, Sammy Boy. I won’t bite.” Higgs lightly stepped forward, arms up and palms forward in a surrendering manner.

“Why the fuck should I trust anything you say?”

Higgs sighed, tiredly. “Because I have a hot pizza I wanna eat. Cold pizza sucks, Sammy. Every moment spent fighting you is another I could be stuffing my face. And...” He dropped his hands. “I’m not working right now. The charming, tormenting terrorist gig is office hours only.” He smirked, smile not reaching his eyes.

Unease welled up within Sam. If Higgs wanted, he could have effortlessly teleported over by now and slit his throat with his hooked, chiralium blade.

As if sensing Sam’s thoughts, Higgs assured, “I don’t feel like stabbing you today. You would’ve repatriated by now. Plus, I don’t want to be rude, after you ran all the way across the country for little old me. And I’d like to ask for another delivery, if you’d be so kind as to give me more of your precious time.”

Sam frowned. The gears turned in his head. What the hell could Higgs want? Sam did say he’d help him more, but that was before this shocking reveal. Lou had begun to squirm, crying, visibly distraught over Higgs’ presence.

“Fine. The fuck do you need? Underwear, magazines—”

Higgs grandly pointed one gloved hand to Sam, then he directed his hand towards the door leading into the bowels of the shelter. “I would like Mr. Sam Porter Bridges to deliver himself to my dining table, so he may enjoy this pizza with me.”

Sweat pricked at Sam’s brow. Anxiety spiking, Sam pictured being trapped underground with his least favorite person on this side of the Rocky Mountains.

“Alright. I’ll humor you.” Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

Higgs’ eyes simultaneously ignited with surprise at Sam’s compliance, and joy. Their expression was quickly doused, and a neutral expression settled on Higgs’ visage.

“It’s a tight fit, so please leave your gear out here. And the BB. My place is a no-kid zone.”

Sam possessively wrapped his arms around Lou, remembering the time in the mountains when he had to blindly trudge through thick snowdrifts and BT territory without her to guide him. He hated letting her out of his sight.

“I won’t keep you from the brat for long. You’ll be on your merry way before you know it.” Higgs crossed his arms impatiently.

Sam detached the pod from his chest harness. Lou looked at him with her big, bright eyes. She cooed at him and gave him a thumbs up. Okay. If she was fine waiting out here, then he was fine going down in the bunker with Higgs. Under the shelter’s overhang, Lou’s pod along with Sam’s backpack laden with packages and tools were sat down. Sam felt naked without the weight on his back.

Higgs lightly rubbed his hands together. “Mm, one more thing, Sam.”

Golden blade glinting, Higgs whipped out the razor-sharp weapon from beneath his coat. Sam instinctively stood in front of Lou as if to defend her. He glared at Higgs.

“Ha, chill Sam. I’m just gonna plop this down over by the bunker opening. Just to assure you I’m not armed.”

Higgs teleported behind Sam, crackling lacing the air. He bent down and delicately set the blade near the edge of the bunker. Sam warily eyed the weapon. Higgs stood, straightening his back. He placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, arm wrapping around Sam’s back, pushing him towards the shelter door.

A shiver raced through Sam’s body, but he didn’t jerk away like he normally did when others touched him.

“Right this way, my dear porter. Tonight, we dine in hell.”

Hell couldn’t even begin to describe what Sam saw in the steel and concrete cell. 

* * *

When the door fully opened, a holographic image of a pharaoh’s sarcophagus bust appeared. Stale air permeated the passage, seeming as if the door was seldom opened or that the air filtration system was faulty. They descended the steps slowly, as not to fall; it was tough to make out their shape because the lights in the stairwell were out. The only light source spawned from the main room off to the right. A sickly yellow glow was cast over the dirty, concrete floor.

Aw, man. Why did Sam agree to this, again?

Higgs withdrew his arm from around Sam and skirted in front of him. He grandly presented the room.

“Welcome to my humble abode. Please, make yourself at home.”

Tentatively walking past Higgs, Sam’s eyes absorbed the chaos in front of him. Books lay scattered across the floor, some open, face down. Some spines were bent, pages were ripped. A green cot lay shoved in the corner, the pizza resting on top of it. Several shelves were stuffed with more books and various tools. There was a white filing cabinet, and on the wall opposite the door, was a desk with a few pre-stranding PCs. Artifacts like human and animal skulls lined the wall along with a model of sarcophagus, much like the hologram from earlier. There were damn near a dozen discarded pizza boxes. Hadn’t Higgs heard of recycling?

Most disturbing of all were the hundreds of pictures of Sam that adorned the walls. Sam stared at them, feeling nauseous. Higgs had to get real close to take some of these. He had even watched him as he slept. Sam shuddered.

“Higgs... what the actual fuck?”

Higgs ignored his question and walked over to the cot and lifted it up, placing it in the center of the room, taking care not to step on any books. He sat and crossed his legs.

“My apologies for the mess, Sam. I would have cleaned up if I knew I was going to have company today. I didn’t expect you to agree, but I’m pleased all the same.”

He pointed to the floor on the other side of the cot. “Sit, Sammy. Yeah, no proper table, but I just use this for everything. Sleeping, eating, reading, field-stripping, whatever.”

Sam reluctantly sat. Higgs smiled and opened the pizza box. The savory aroma of cheese and tomato wafted out. Higgs pulled a slice and handed it to Sam. Sam took it; grease dripping from the tip. Then Higgs grabbed his own slice.

“Bon appetite, Sam. To the man who delivers.”

Closing his eyes, Higgs sank his teeth in the melty, cheesy goodness and chewed slowly, relishing the flavor. Sam’s stomach roared in hunger. Nowadays, he mostly subsisted on energy drinks and cryptobiotes. Sam took a bite, the flavor flooding his tongue. Tasty.

They ate their first slices in silence. Sam took the time to study Higgs’ face. He’d only ever seen the lower half of it uncovered in a dream. Most interesting were the math equations tattooed to his forehead. He had even shaved off his eyebrows and replaced them with numbers and symbols. Of course, Higgs noticed him staring.

“Like what you see, Samuel?” He fluttered his eyelashes.

“Ugh. I see why you wear a mask all the time. The tattoo is fucking ridiculous.”

Hurt flashed across Higgs’ eyes. The corners of his mouth turned down. He took another slice. Shit. Now Sam felt a little bad. He shouldn’t. Higgs was a terrorist. Who cared about his feelings?

Sam began to feel thirsty, so he looked around, trying to spot where any beverages could be. Hmm. Couldn’t see a fridge. Maybe it was in the storage room.

“Hey, you got any drinks?”

“Nah, ran out the other day. Forgot to order more. Should have asked for some more champagne with the pizza.” Higgs chuckled.

Wait, Sam had most of his canteen of Monster left. He left it outside with his things. He stood up and cracked his back, Higgs followed his motions with his eyes.

“I’ll be right back, Higgs. Gotta grab my canteen. Set a couple glasses out.”

Higgs’ eyes bore into Sam’s soul, burning a hole through his flesh. An analytical countenance measured Sam’s words, determining whether they were false or not.

“Fine.”

Sam left the golden room behind him and ascended the steps. He could make a break for it. Flee. End the awkwardness. That would be unspeakably rude, and he had to deliver, as was his duty. He opened the door and moved towards the terminal, where his supplies and Lou were resting. Lou perked up at the sound of his footsteps, giggling happily.

“Hey, Lou. Just grabbing my canteen. We’ll leave in a few minutes, promise.”

She nodded and went back to sleep, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Canteen in hand, Sam went back into the shelter. Higgs did actually listen to him and had set two glasses out. He could break one and stab me, Sam thought.

“Got it.” Sam held up the canteen.

“Welcome back, honey. I thought you’d never return.” Higgs smiled, teeth glinting.

Higgs sure liked his theatric lines. Sam smirked. “‘Course. Gotta knock the rest of this delivery out.”

Sam sat and poured half the canteen into his and Higgs’ glass. “Better than nothing.”

Higgs picked his glass up and tilted it, looking at the liquid. “This canteen is filled with your germs and Sammy spit, so does that mean if I drink this, part of you will be inside me?”

Sam was in the middle of taking a sip; he nearly spit out his drink. Coughing, some drops fell down his chin. He wiped his face with his sleeve. “Uh... what? That’s what you think about? Seriously? I dunno, sure, if it helps you sleep at night.”

Brightening up at that notion, Higgs took a hearty sip, swallowing the caffeinated beverage. “Tastes like sweat and regret.”

After Sam downed his glass and ate another pizza slice, he observed Higgs, who was burying himself in more pizza. A content smile graced Higgs’ face: he seemed relaxed, considering he was eating with his mortal enemy. Turns out not all Higgs encounters had to result in a boss battle.

“This wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it’d be.” Sam commented. He looked at the wall covered in his photos.

“Actually, all that shit is pretty freaky. Care to explain what that’s all about?”

Higgs stood and walked over to the wall. He rested a hand on one of the pictures. It was of Sam crashing on his bike. Lovely.

“Ah, Sam. A certain someone would go on and on about how incredible and amazing you were. I was dying with curiosity as to why she thought that, so I gathered these for... research purposes.”

Higgs caressed them lovingly and ran a finger over a line of photos, following a red string that he had tied over some thumb tacks nailed into a map of America. He stopped on a picture of Sam... in the hot spring near the Roboticist.

“This is one of my most prized possessions. I’ll admit, I found nothing special about you skill-wise, but god damn! You’re built like a tank.”

“Hey, climbing snowy mountains, freezing my ass off, and deliverin’ shit in good condition ain’t easy. You kinda have to be strong for that.”

Sam rose. Even standing, Higgs had a few inches on him. Sam leaned closer to the photos, squinting. “Still pretty fucked up that you have all these. Do you legit have nothin’ else going on with your life that you have this kind of time to follow me around?”

Higgs smiled maniacally. “Other than causing voidouts, no. Not particularly.”

“... Oh. Right.” Sam awkwardly responded, feeling silly for asking such a question. “Uh… delivery rating, Higgs?”, Sam questioned, wanting to change the topic.

Higgs crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, pensive. “I was planning on giving you an S, but when you insulted my face... that stung, Sammy boy. Docked points. However, sharing your shit Monster helped get it to an A.”

“If that’s all, I’ll be headin’ out now.” Sam made to leave but Higgs held up a hand, halting Sam.

“If you want that S so badly, just stand there and look cute for a sec.”

Sam just stared with a bewildered look. “What?”

“Perfect, just like that.” Higgs dug a camera out of one of his utility pouches. It was one of those pre-stranding ones that instantly printed your photo, Sam remembered perusing files about them on the Chiral network.

Higgs clicked a button. There was a flash of bright light. Sam blinked and stepped back. A single photo slid out, Higgs lightly grabbed it with a thumb and forefinger.

“Once this baby is done developing, it’ll make a fine addition to my collection. Thank you, dear Sam.” He gently placed it down on one of his desks.

 _What a weirdo_ , Sam thought. Sam retreated towards the darkened hallway. “Okay, I’m—”

Higgs rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Sam in a tight hug. Legs stiffening, freezing like a deer in the headlights, Sam’s feet lay rooted to the spot. His arms were raised and sticking out, like rigid tree trunks. Fear shot through his body like arctic lightning, and he tried to wriggle free, but that only succeeded in encouraging Higgs to constrict him further.

“Next time we meet, Sam... I will fucking kill you.” Higgs’ warm breath tickled his ear, giving him goosebumps. He whipped his tongue out and ran it along Sam’s cheek. Sam grimaced and turned his face away. Higgs released him and Sam stumbled back against the wall in the hallway, grunting from the impact.

Sam dashed up the steps, two at a time, not looking back, and slid the shelter door open. Fresh air invaded his lungs, offering him respite from the suffocation given to him by the terrorist.

“C’mon Lou, we’re getting out of here.”

Sam crouched, plucked up the orange pod, and strapped it to his chest. He flung his backpack on, ensuring all his tools were secure. After the straps were tightened, he walked out the mouth of the shelter, passing Higgs’ chiralium knife, it a golden beacon in a plane of gray. Once he passed by the pylons, he hiked, faster than normal, away from the shelter. Away from Higgs, towards Lake Knot. The father away he was, the better.

* * *

Sam plopped down on the bed in his private room, absolutely exhausted. Talking totally drained him; he hadn’t spoken that many words in a while. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard a ping. A message on his cuff-link. He sat back up and viewed his emails. A message from Peter—Higgs. Sam sighed, irritated, and opened it. There was a photo attachment. He clicked on it. It was a picture of the photograph Higgs took of him. The caption read:

“Look at this stupid face”.

“Ugh, seriously?” Sam typed back a response:

“Still not as stupid as the calculus homework on your forehead.”

With that, Sam closed out his messages and secured his cuff-link to the bar along the side of the bed. His eyelids drifted closed and he retreated to the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :D  
> I hope it was okay, and that they were somewhat in character, at least.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @revenantcliffstranding for Death Stranding art. (Or insta @DireKlaus)


End file.
